


A New Relationship

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL TO A NEW START PLZ READ THAT FIRST!<br/>The Doctor and the Master have to slowly come out to each other and learn one-another's boundaries in order to make things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO A NEW START
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: SEQUEL TO A NEW START PLZ READ THAT FIRST  


* * *

It had been a mere 24 hours since the Master and the Doctor forgave each other, after which they had found it hard to speak to one-another in a sort of shield of awkward dignity. The Doctor sat on a living room couch, nearly finished "Tales of Narnia:All in One" as he scoffed at the false information.

The Master didn't bother being quiet when he opened the door and walked in awkwardly, "hey, ehm..." The Doctor looked up, trying not to look as happy as he felt that they were talking again, but he knew he had failed to suppress it when the Master smiled back. "What actually happened?" The Master questioned, gesturing to the book.

"A lot more alien tech and other planets," the Doctor responded, trying to subtly welcome the Master to sit. He hid a smile in his book as the Master sat directly next to him rather than on the other end of the couch. Upon finishing his book, he placed it on the coffee table. "Finished!"

"Good," the Master responded without thinking, unsure as to why he said so. 

The Doctor seemed curious but merely shrugged, looking over at the Master, "why did we stop talking to each other?"

"Because we were afraid of what the other would say." The Master's response was simple and quiet.

"We could only have that fear mutually if we had the same thing to say." The Doctor glanced at the floor before looking back at the Master "I doubt there's many actions the other doesn't know about, so it can't be a regret. We've both lied but not about anything important. I know for a fact communication will be essential for us to work together, so, we have to verbalize wha-" The Doctor found himself cut off and his thoughts scattered by the Master, who had hugged him and put his hood up to hide his face. the Doctor simply hugged the Master back, finding it odd that the Master wasn't seductive or violent.

"The drums are fading in and out... They didn't leave when you took them. They aren't constant anymore but when they come I can't control myself." The Master explained, still not letting go of the Doctor.

"Hey, it's alright... You never hurt me beyond what can heal... And never beyond what I can forgive."

* * *

More will be added soon


End file.
